Timeless
by BalLerinAPiRatePrinCess
Summary: Maria and her mother take a vacation to Port Royal. ALthough while staying there she experiances strange dreams. When suddenly a rotting dress, abandoned at the bottom of the ocean, transports her through history.
1. Dreams

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NONE OF THE POTC CHARACTERS OR SCENES..**

**A/N: I hope you all like my new story! Read and Review please!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**CHAPTER 1: Dreams**

Maria sighed as she heard the pilot finally announce her destination. She shifted uncomfortably in the small plane chair, that she had been sitting in for the past six hours.

" Please fasten your seatbelt, we will be landing on the east side of the island in just a few moments."

Maria looked out the window as her dark turquoise eyes scanned the beautiful, green island that emerged from the soft clouds.

" Mom, wake up, we're here." Maria informed, nudging her mom by the shoulder. Mary mumbled as she stretched in the little room she had.

" I thought I was going on vacation to be able to get some rest." Mary mumbled.

" You will, once we actually land on the island." Maria laughed.

" Where are we staying again?"

" I rented a room in a beautiful hotel in Port Royal. You know that in the pamphlet, it said, that it used to be the of a-" Mary started.

" Of a governor, before a pirate invasion blew off half of it and it was rebuilt four years later. I know, mom." Maria recited once more.

Maria felt the plane descending as her stomach jumped into her throat. Used to the queasy feeling, she breathed in deeply as the plane landed unsteadily on the clear Caribbean waters. Then Maria and her mother grabbed their carry-ons out of the top carrier and made their way onto the dock. The local workers rushed out as they unloaded the luggage from the plane and put them in a specific section on shore.

Mary motioned for her daughter to retrieve the bags as she went to check in their passports. After Maria had the bags and Mary checked them in, they waited on a wooden bench for a bus to arrive. Soon enough a small tour bus arrived as people crowded on, to go to the hotel. As they made their way up the rocky path, Maria's eyes widened in wonder at the beauty of the old Victorian mansion.

She walked in to see an electric chandelier that seemed out of place with the historical room. Other than a few electronic devices everything seemed to be left to its original state. Once her mom checked in she handed the bags to the bell boy. Maria then followed her mother up the grand staircase, as she passed her hand gently across the gray railing.

" Will you be alright, by yourself?" Mary asked concerned, as she put a hand on her daughter's shoulder.

" Mom," Maria groaned. " I just turned eighteen, I think I'll be alright."

Mary sighed as she handed her a small silver key and told her to get some rest. Maria nodded as she put the key into the door and opened it. Once inside, she smiled gratefully, the huge room was surrounded by things that a girl in the eighteenth century would of used. A dressing screen, a basin of water, a wardrobe, even the bed was made of goose feathers!

She made her way across the room toward the balcony. She flew open the doors as she let a natural, warm Caribbean breeze ripple the satin curtains. Maria smiled at the amazing view from the room, she overlooked the natural, green forest, the busy port leading into the crystal clear water.

" Good thing I convinced mom she needed a vacation, especially before I have to go to college." She said offhandedly to herself.

She turned to see that her luggage had arrived as she tipped the bell boy. As she started unpacking, Maria notice the sinking sun as she lit a few candles. Once everything was in its rightful place she felt the effects of being deprived of sleep. She pulled on a Victorian nightgown that the hotel had provided once her luggage arrived. She blew out the candles as she flopped onto her bed in exhaustion, as she let sleep claim her.

" _Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for me. We pillage and plunder and don't give a hoot! Drink up me hearties yo-ho! Yo-ho, yo-ho, a pirate's life for-" An eight year old girl gasped as a rough hand grabbed her shoulder. _

" _Best not be singing that in this weather! It's bad luck!" A middle aged sailor, with side burns inform her. _

_Soon an officer came about and asked the sailor what the problem was. The old sailor told him of the superstition as the officer scoffed. He then informed the girl of what a pirated would receive if they ever crossed paths, a hanging!_

" _Officer Norrington, please, I'm concerned as to the affect this conversation will have upon my daughter." The governor informed. _

" _Apologies governor." Officer Norrington replied._

" _Actually, I find it rather exciting to meet a pirate." The young girl spoke up._

" _Yes, that's what concerns me." The governor answered. _

_The eight year old sighed and peered over the edge of the ship. Her brow furrowed in confusion as she saw a carousel floating by. She followed it's trail to which it came from, the girl gasped as she saw a boy floating on a piece of wood, accompanied by a burning ship._

" _A boy, there's a boy in the water!" She shouted, pointing. _

" _MAN OVERBOARD!" Officer Norrington shouted as the sailors dived in to retrieve him. The sailors pulled the young boy on deck, and set him upon the table. The governor then whispered to his daughter to look after him. _

_The sailors gathered towards the front of the ship and watched in horror as the ship's fire spread itself across the surrounding ocean._

" _Everyone's thinkin' it I'm just sayin' it. PIRATES!" The same sailor spoke up._

_The girl looked upon the boy's face as she gently pushed the hair away from his forehead. He gasped at her touch as she told him that she would take care of him, then introduced herself as Elizabeth Swan. The boy gasped out the name Will Turner as he soon passed out. Elizabeth then noticed a band around his neck displaying a strange gold piece._

" _You're a pirate!" She gasped._

" _Have you found out anything?" The governor inquired. _

" _His name is William Turner, that's all I found out." Elizabeth answered quickly, hiding the medallion behind her back._

_As the governor excepted her answer he then left her. Elizabeth looked around to make sure no one was watching, then held the medallion in front of her. She then focused her attention behind it as she saw something emerge from the mist, it was a black ship with haunting, torn sails that crept towards her. Elizabeth, in reaction, squeezed her eyes shut._

Maria gasped, as she awoke with a start. She kicked off the tangled sheets that stuck to her perspired body. Maria then stumbled out of the bed as she made her way to the basin.She splashed refreshing cool water down her face and neck, and pushed her thick brown hair to the side.

As she looked at her reflection in the mirror she watched her face contort in confusion. The dream she experience seemed so real, she feel the spray of the sea on her face. Hear the ship creak as it came down upon the moving water. She shook her thoughts of these ridiculous thoughts, and sighed.

She looked out the open balcony to see the sun creeping upon the earth. Maria looked at the clock on the wall as it read six thirty in the morning. She sighed and walked into the remodeled bathroom as she took a long relaxing shower. All the while, trying to shake away the strange dream, that repeatedly ran through her head.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**I know the beginning was a little slow and boring, but I promise it will get more exciting. I just had to give you some background and things like that. Anyways, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**P.S. Sorry if the begining scene with young Elizabeth was wrong or something, my DVD started skipping and it just kinda skips through that part. :(**


	2. A Change In Weather

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN ALL OF THE CHARACTERS YOU HAVEN'T HEARD OF.**

**A/N: Ahh! I love all the reviews thank you all soo much! Sorry for not updating A.S.A.P. , my account was being stupid and it wouldn't let my submit documents:(, Well, now it can! (Thank you captain obvious) YAY! Anyways, enough talking, on with the story!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000**

**CHAPTER 2: A Change In Weather**

Maria got dressed as she joined her mother downstairs, as they got ready for a fun filled day at the beach. Maria and her mom lounged in the crystal, clear water that swayed her back and forth. As her mom went to lay out upon the white, sandy shore; Maria dived back into the cold, refreshing water.

Maria swam deeper and deeper as the pressure started to push around her head. Just before she was about kick back up to the surface; she notice something. At first, Maria panicked; thinking it to be a shark or large eel. At a closer look, she discovered it to be what seemed to be made out of a light, soft material. She watched fascinated as it seemed to move with the tide; closer and closer. As if pulling her in by hypnotizing her.

Maria soon felt the affect of lack of air and quickly pushed herself back to the surface.

" You alright, sweetie?" Mary called from ashore.

" I'm fine mom." Maria assured.

She looked back into the depth of the ocean, to see the mysterious shape gone. She felt she had enough swimming for the day as her and Mary made their way back to the hotel. After a refreshing shower, Mary took Maria out to a small, secluded dinner that set itself towards the beach.

Maria felt the hypnotizing effect again; as if the ocean beckoned her to come closer. All the while, the dream flashing through her buzzing mind. After dinner they decided to call it a night as they made their way back to their respectable rooms.

Once in her room, Maria washed the remaining make up off of her face; then slid on her light blue pajama pants and an extra large, white sleep shirt. She slid into her soft bed, although soon found that she couldn't close her eyes. Maria tossed and turned, although could only think of the strange creature in the depth of the ocean.

Deciding that she needed some air, she put her feet in her slippers and shuffled towards the balcony. She looked down and felt as though the few feet separating her from the ground, seem to multiply by hundreds of yards. She groped onto a sturdy vine and wrapped her feet around it as she gracefully slid down.

' That's better.' She thought as she breathed in the salty air.

Maria kicked off her slippers as she neared the shore. She gently walked onto the dock and sat down upon the edge, watching the moon reflect itself in the calm waves. Maria smiled as the breeze ruffled her thick brown hair and softly caressed her cheek. Although her peaceful look contorted into confusion as she saw a dark figure float towards her.

For some unknown reason, Maria knew instantly it was the same thing she saw earlier that day. Just as earlier that day, she felt the trance falling upon her. Against her better judgment, Maria dipped her hand into the water as her fingers clasped around the strange figure.

Maria soon found it unbearably heavy as she heaved the strange creature towards her. As she rubbed the material in her hands, she soon discovered that it wasn't a creature at all, but a pile of cloth of some kind. Feeling sweat form around her forehead, Maria heaved the cloth higher. She scrunched her brow in concentration as she studied, and ran her other hand over the soft satin.

Maria looked around to see if anyone had been watching, or to see if anyone could help her. Although, was only met with creak of ships and the snores of tired sailors. Maria focused on the task at hand as she moved herself to her knees. With a determined look across her moist face, Maria gave another heave as she brought it up above her; while half of it still remained in the dark water.

As Maria traced her hand around the neckline, she soon discovered that she was holding an old dress; guessing it was from the Victorian era. Maria thought it ridiculous that she went to all of this trouble for an old tattered dress. Although as the moonlight presented the patterns, Maria knew that even though it had holes and was bleached out, it was once a beautiful dress.

Maria wordlessly grasped the dress and gave it another tug. Trying to free it from its watery prison, although it seemed to be stuck on something. Upon the second tug, a huge ripple seemed to have spread itself across the ocean. She stopped tugging, although kept the dress inhere hand, and searched the ocean for what could've caused it.

Suddenly, in a split second, the moon was replaced with a burning noon sun. Maria shielded her eyes against the harsh rays; when, suddenly she felt herself falling until she hit ice cold, Caribbean water.

Hearing a muffled cry above her.

She quickly closed her mouth with the little air that it held and tried to kick towards the surface. Although she found herself restrained, by the dress that sunk to the bottom; taking her with it.

A pirate in dark dreadlocks heaved a girl up on a deck a few feet away, and just split open her corset, as she gasped for breath. He inquired about a familiar gold coin, when he heard another splash from the same direction. He looked towards the oncoming solders, to one of the pointing and yelping something about another girl.

" What the bloody hell?" He muttered, before diving back into the water.

He swam down to see another girl, dressed in particular trousers and a loose shirt; trying to wrestle herself out of the same dress he just removed. He watch her hopelessly fall unconscious as she fell limp. The pirate swam towards her and easily scooped her into his arms as he trudged both of them on deck.

" Take her!" He gasped upon getting to the surface.

The two baboons, so called soldiers, from before; grabbed each of her arms and dragged her on deck.

" She's not breathing!" The chubby one yelped in panic.

The pirate wordlessly pulled her close to home as he momentarily studied her soft, tan face before parting her rosy lips. The two guards watched fascinated as he breathed into her mouth several times, before she gasped for air. Her turquoise eyes looked around wildly before they connected with his brown ones.

" Who are you?" She whispered, in an accent foreign to him.

" I'm Jack Sparrow, love."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000**

**I know it took me forever and I know it was terribly short, but I really don't have a lot of time. Promise, the next one will be extra long! Now go REVIEW! Haha, thanks.**

**  
**


	3. Escaping

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING, EXCEPT FOR MAIRA**

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Now go review more**

**P.S. Sorry if I get this scene wrong, my DVD is terribly scratched, and I honestly can't remember wat goes in on in this scene. Eh, it fanfiction anyways.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**CHAPTER 3: Escaping **

Maria quickly stood up and looked around to see herself sorrounded by soilders in a eighteenth century uniform. She noticed one, in particular, who wasn't looking at her eyes. She looked down to see that her sleep shirt had revealed her black bra.

" Excuse me!" She squealed folding her arms around her chest.

" What is the meaning of this!" A man with a white wig, in a blue uniform demanded.

A fat soilder holding a corset split into fumbled with it. Then proceeded to point to the man, who introduced himself as Jack Sparrow.

" He said he's here to steal a ship." The other explained.

" Hang him!" An old man with a long wig commanded.

Maira's eyes widened, she didn't know they could still do that. Although she didn't know what day it was anyways; judging from the era of their clothes, she didn't know if she was hallucinating or what not.

" Commodore, is this really how you intend to treat my rescuer!" A girl about Maria's age yelped, standing in front of him.

" Your right Elizabeth, I believe a thanks is in order." The Commodore said holding out his hand.

Maria watched Jack eye his hand before shaking it. Just as he was about to pull away, the officer gripped his arm and pulled up his sleeve.

" Had a brush with the West India Trading company I see." The Commodore started. " Pirate!"

" Well, well, if it isn't Jack Sparrow."

" Captain Jack Sparrow." Jack corrected. Maria watched in silence, although it was getting unbearably cold and she was starting to shake.

" I don't see your ship, captain." The Commodore answered.

" I'm in the market, as it were." Jack responded.

" Told you he was lying. These are his sir!" The other guard said handing his affects.

The Commodore inspected and criticized Jack's possessions until he finally said.

" You must be the worst pirate I've ever heard of."

" But you have heard of me." Jack responded, making everyone smirk.

Maria had just enough of these bickering British people. She was so cold she felt as though her lips were about to fall off.

" Excuse me, can I get a towel here?" She asked annoyed.

" Who are you?" The Commodore questioned. " His accomplice?"

" No, I'm here on vacation." Maria explained.

" Your accent is foreign, where are you from?" He demanded.

" I'm from America, and I'd appreciate it if you would use a nicer tone!" Maria snapped, obviously angered.

Jack and the others looked at her in surprise. Obviously no one had ever talked to an officer that way; let alone a Commodore.

" The Americas eh? Where are your papers!?" Commodore demanded, as his face reddened in anger.

" My mom has our passports." Maria explained. Everyone looked around confused at the strange 'passports' which she spoke of.

" How did you get here?" Commodore asked , afraid of sounding ignorant.

" I was on the dock over.." Although Maria's voice died as she looked towards the direction to which she was pointing, only to see rocks.

" Likely story, put her in shackles!" Commodore commanded once again.

" Commodore Norrington, I really must protest!" Elizabeth spoke again.

Maria's eyes widen as the same soldier that was staring at her chest, came over and brutally put heavy iron around her small wrists. Maria focused her attention upon her rescuer as they were conversing something about condemnation.

" Finally, some alone time." Jack said as he wrapped his chained wrists around the girls neck. The guards instantly went into attack mode. Noticing this, Maria instantly hid behind Jack's back.

" Commodore, my affects please!" Jack commanded.

" Commodore!" He demanded pointing his pistol at the girl. Jack heard Maria's sharp intake of breath and gave her a wink. Soon the Commodore handed Elizabeth his affects.

" And my hat!" Jack added, so that hat was handed to her.

" Elizabeth, is it Elizabeth?" Jack whispered into his captors ear.

" It's Miss Swan!" She said coldly.

" Miss Swan if you'd be so kind." Jack replied.

Elizabeth turned and hooked on his belt and hat, as she gave Maria a glare. Maria responded with a helpless shrug, then she turned back towards the officers.

" Commodore, Elizabeth, It's been a pleasure." Jack said as he backed away, forcing Maria to back away as well.

" You will always remember this the way, you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" He proclaimed throwing Elizabeth back to the group.

Jack then grabbed Maria's waist as he then grabbed onto a rope and kicked its lever. The pair went flying into the air as Maria squealed and hung onto his shoulders. As she tightened her hold on him, she couldn't help but blush at the feel of his muscles.

" OPEN FIRE!" The Commodore yelled as bullets went whizzing past them.

" HEY!" Jack yelled down at the officers.

He then swung himself upon a beam while balancing Maria. Then he ordered her to hang on as she clutched onto him. He threw his chains around a descending rope and they went down. To Maria it felt as though she was zip lining all over again.

Once she felt her feet on the ground, she instinctively grabbed his hand as they went off running. They crossed as stone bridge, once again, dodging bullets. Jack then pulled her behind as statue, she was squeezed beneath him as he mocked the statues position, until the guards were gone. Once the coast was clear, he pulled the sword from beneath the statue and grabbed her hand.

They sneaked into a blacksmith's shop; Jack put a finger to his lips. Maria then noticed that a drunken man was snoring very loudly. Jack crept towards him as he tapped him, then yelled in his face.

Once he was sure he was dead asleep, he then spotted a hammer and tried to separate the chains. Although at no luck, he dropped it in frustration., he removed his hat, wiped is forehead, then turned back to Maria and gave her a dashing smile.

" I'm sorry we've never been introduced." He said.

" I am Captain Jack Sparrow." He introduced with a bow and gently took her hand and kissed it.

" And what is your name fair maiden?"

" Maria Samson." Maria introduced herself as she nervously crossed her arms; she didn't look like a fair maiden.

" Here," Jack said taking off his jacket. " I think you need it more than I do."

" Thanks." Maria said putting it on. Once it was on she looked up only to see Jack's face inches from hers. She quickly moved out of the way so that Jack was looking at a wall.

" So what are we doing here?" She asked.

" We're here to get these chains off!" He said recovering, acting like he was inspecting the wall.

Maria politely bit back a giggle at how serious he was. He then looked from the wall to a wheel of turning swords to a donkey. Maria's eyes widened as he put a scorching hot sword onto the donkey.

Although it made sense as he put the chains upon the rotator and it snapped them loose. He help Maria up as she swung her chains on the rotator. Once she was free she turned back around only to find that Jack was dangerously close to her lips.

" Th-thank you." She stuttered. Maria had, in the past, boyfriends; although wasn't ever comfortable with the intimacies that they would try to achieve.

" Your welcome." He breathed huskily as his arms encircled her waist.

" Not so fast Romeo!" Maria snapped as she quickly maneuvered herself from underneath him; his jacket swaying behind her.

Before Jack could protest there was a jiggle at the handle of the door; out popped a young man. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes, his hair slicked back into a ponytail. The man then noticed the donkey as he gently caressed it; calming it into stopping.

" Right where I left you." He said towards the drunk man; while unbuttoning his collar.

He then looked towards the hammer.

" Not where I left you."

He then noticed the hat and then reached out to get it; when a sword stopped it.

" Hands off." Jack warned.

" You!" The young man exclaimed. " Your the pirate they're looking for."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Mwhahaha! Cliffhanger. Sorry for taking so long! But my stupid AVID teacher has called a conference with 3 of my teachers! UHG! Anyways I'll try to update if I don't get grounded. :(**


	4. Much Better

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN MARIA AND DATS IT.**

**A/N: So sorry for the long wait, ya the conference w/ my teachers didn't go to well, and today I finally got off restriction. Sooo, read and review please!!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**CHAPTER 4: Much Better**

" You look familiar, have I threatened you before?" Jack asked with a stroke of his beard.

" I tend to make it my goal not to be acquainted with pirates." The young man replied.

" Well, not to blemish that record, we have to be on our way." Jack said casually, as he swayed towards the door.

The young man blocked his path as he brandished a sword.

" Do you think this wise boy? Crossing blades with a pirate." Jack asked.

" Mr. Sparrow, leave him alone and let's go!" Maria demanded, tugging on Jack's sleeve.

" So this is your accomplice? The famous Jack Sparrow needs the help of a woman?" The man mocked.

" Never mind, kick his butt." Maria responded casually as she let go and watched from the side.

They spent the next few minutes as Jack tested the young man on his form and footwork. Maria watched fascinated as their swords clinked together to a certain rhythm; as if making a song. Finally Jack bid farewell as he headed towards the door; Maria following his lead.

Before they knew it, a sword was wedged in the latch only inches from Jack's face. Jack gave a smirk and tugged, soon his smirk grew into agitation as he pulled and pulled; to find that it wouldn't budge.

" That is a very lovely trick, but we must be on our way." Jack said as he swayed towards the back door.

Before she knew it, Maria was watching an all out sword fight. She yelped at Jack as he was catapulted into the air; as the pair now crossed blades on ceiling beams.

" Jack get down here!!" Maria yelled.

" I'm a little busy!" He replied.

The fight continued as they went all around the room; Maria dodging a few close calls. They went around a wooden wheel, containing mounds and mounds of swords.

" Who makes all these?" Jack asked in awe.

" I do! And I practice with them three hours, five days a week!" The man replied, striking.

" You need to find her yourself a girl mate." Jack replied; Maria bit back a laugh.

" Or maybe it's you have a girl and are incapable of wooing such a thing." Jack predicted.

" You're not a unic are you?" He asked with a disgusted look.

" I practice with them, so when I meet a pirate, I can kill it!" He answered.

The fight continued for a few minutes before Jack to a sand back and opened it in his opponents face. Even Maria thought that was a low move.

" You cheated!" He said.

" Pirate." Jack answered; grabbing Maria's hand and going to the back exit.

" I can't let you pass!"

" Move!" Jack commanded pulling out his pistol. Maria's eyes widen at his suggestion; and how old the thing looked.

" Please move?" Jack asked, cocking back the pistol. Maria stood in shocked silence, she had never seen anyone get shot and was not about to take part in a shooting.

" This shot was not meant for you." Jack answered gravely as the young man and Maria looked at Jack in confusion.

Maria gave a yelp as Jack was hit over the head; falling to the ground unconscious. Maria looked for the perpetrator. Although as soon as she set eyes upon the man he took the other end of his bottle, and knocked her upside the head. Soon Maria slipped into the world of unconsciousness, although she did remember hearing a congratulations of a solider.

Maria groaned as the thumping in her head pounded her into consciousness.

' It stinks in here.' She thought, trying to lift her head.

She soon found she couldn't half expecting to land on hard ground. Although as she laid her head down she soon sound the surface to have a strange softness, with an overlaying material of some sort. Maria focused her eyes.

" Finally awake I see." Laughed Jack.

Maria looked to see that she was lying right beside of him; her head resting on his chest.

" I-I'm sorry." Maria stuttered embarrassed.

" No harm done." Jack said sitting on a wooden ledge.

Before Maria could respond there was a booming sound; followed by sounds of explosions and screams.

" I know those cannons." Jack said, getting up from his seat; peering out of the window.

" It's the Pearl." He whispered.

" The Pearl?" Maria inquired.

" The Black Pearl!?" An old inmate said. His eyes holding anxiety and fear.

" I've heard stories, she leaves no survivors!"

" No survivors?" Jack asked, with an amused smirk. " Then where do the stories come from I wonder."

" Jack what is going on?" Maria asked as soldiers rushed from the prison.

Soon there was another explosion as the prison wall blew open. Maria squealed as Jack stepped in front of her, hiding her from flying debris. Jack desperately sighed as the hole barely reached his cell.

" Sorry mate." The old inmate apologized as he and the other crawled through the hole.

" Just great!" Maria said in exasperation. " I'm never getting home, and I'm stuck in the middle of a 18th century war!"

Jack then grabbed the abandoned bone as he stuck it out of the cell and started to wave it.

" Come on doggy, come on!" He cooed to the dog; holding the keys in it's mouth.

Just as it came close enough, it ran off in fright.

" No, no no! I didn't mean it, I didn't-"

Jack was cut off as a soldier rolled down the stairs and down came two disgusting pirates. Maria moving towards Jack, in curiosity.

" This isn't the armory!" One complained.

Jack stood up, as he observed the two pirates with a familiar glare.

" Well, well, if it isn't captain Jack Sparrow." One mocked.

" Who's this pretty little thing." One asked, winking at Maria.

" Screw off!" She said disgustingly.

Then Jack went on about something doing with the deepest circle of hell. Before he knew a hand reached through the bars and grabbed his throat. Maria gasped in horror as the moonlight reflected only ripped and dirty cloth with it's bone only visible.

" That's interesting." Jack said.

" You know nothing of hell." The one holding him sneered; brutally letting Jack go. The two pirates stomping out of the prison.

" That's very interesting." Jack repeated; examining the bone in his hand.

" What the hell was that?" Maria asked, her eyes holding fear.

" I have an idea." Jack answered, before laying back down.

" Better get some rest, I don't think we're getting out of her tonight." Jack said patting an empty spot of hay next to him.

" I'm always available for a good pillow."

" I think I'm fine over here." Maria answered uncomfortably, lying on the other side of the cell.

Soon morning crept upon them, as Maria awoke to hearing of scraping metal.

" What are you doing?" She asked rubbing her eyes.

" Trying to free us love." Jack answered as he jiggled a bone stuck in the cell key lock.

Soon at the sound of someone approaching, Jack hurriedly laid back down; pretending to be asleep. Maria looked to see the same young man that Jack fought yesterday; coming down the stairs.

" You! Pirate, you know the Black Pearl!" He said.

" Aye." Jack answered.

" Where does it make birth?" He asked.

" Where does it make birth?" Jack repeated, apprehensively.

" Who makes what?" Maria asked in confusion.

" They've taken Elizabeth." He answered.

" Oh! So you have found a girl!" Jack answered merrily, with a mocking smile.

" Look, I need you to help me go and save her!"

" Knight and shining armor, eh?" Maria mumbled.

" Oh yea, and what's in it for me?" Jack asked.

" I can get you guys out of here!" The man answered.

" Oh yea, how's that the keys run off." Jack answered.

" I helped build these bars!" He answered. " With the right leverage and proper application of strength, the bars will lift free."

" What's your name?" Jack inquired.

" Will, Will Turner."

" Short for William, I suppose." Jack said sitting up. " Good strong name, from your father no doubt."

" Alright!" Jack agreed. " We have an accord, now get us out!"

Soon Will kept his word, as the steel cell bars lifted clean off its hinges.

" Thanks Will!" Maria thanked him.

" You are, Miss?" Will inquired.

" Oh, Maria Samson." She introduced.

" Let's go someone will have heard that." Will said.

" Not without my affects." Jack answered, grabbing his things. As the trio made their way out of the disgusting prison.

" You need a dress." Will said, looking Maria up and down.

" Excuse me!?" Maria squealed.

" Your too easy to recognize dress like that." Will answered softly.

" She does stick out like a sore thumb, doesn't she?" Jack agreed.

" Pleased, don't worry about being honest." Maria answered sarcastically.

The two men ordered for her to hide behind a group of barrels, as Will entered a seamstress shop. As Will inquired of a particular dress for his imaginary wife, Jack sneaked behind the display and picked out a dark blue one; while grabbing some platoons and shoes.

" Here ya are, love." Jack said handing them to her.

" Alright, you boys wait here while I change behind the building." Maria answered.

" Jack what are you doing?" Will whispered, as Jack crept along the wall; peeking around the corner.

" GO AWAY!!" Maria yelped.

All of the sudden a huge rock came flying from around the corner; hitting Jack square in the forehead.

" I just wanted to make sure no one tried to take advantage of you!" He defended.

" Will, will you control that dog!?" Maria's voice asked.

" Come on boy." Will said, bringing him behind the barrels.

Minutes passed as Maria slipped the other shoe on her foot. She then took an extra hair tie, wrapped around her wrist, and pulled her hair into a half ponytail. She slowly came around the corner, as the satin snugly wrapped itself around her waist, and complemented her hourglass figure.

" Much better." Jack commented.

" Now how do we get out of here?" Will asked.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hope you liked the chapter, soo sorry for the delay. Anyways, please REVIEW!!! MUCH THANKS!!**

**P.S. I know I spelled unic, or however u spell it wrong. But I don't use that word a lot. :P**


	5. The Interceptor

**DISCLAIMER: I ONLY OWN MARIA!**

**A/N: OMG! I've been gone forever! (falls to knees) Soo sorry to all my faithful reviewers. Wow this year has been soo busy, I hope you can forgive me by reviewing and enjoying this next chapter. Well to be honest with you, I lost my dvd to the first movie. So I'm basically goin off this chapter with as much memory as I can. So I'm warning that this story will be AU. K? Hope you like this next chapter and don't forget to REVIEW!!!**

**P.S. As for all of the ship info like the proper naming and stuff, I checked all my research except for the whole port whole bit, I think that's what it was called.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**CHAPTER 5: The Interceptor**

" Jack, are you sure this is a good idea?" Maria questioned, trying to keep afloat in the little air space the upside down boat provided.

" Maria, love, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. All of my ideas are good ones." He answered with a smirk, his dread lock floating behind him.

" I might go with Maria on this Jack." Will said wearily as his foot got stuck in a makeshift cage.

" Will you two shut it?" Jack moaned. " We're here."

" So how exactly are we going to steal this ship?" Maria asked sceptically.

Jack just looked back at her with a smirk as he motioned for them to hold their breath. Will and Maria took the cue as they gulped in a breath of air and swam under the water. Jack flipped the boat over as he joined the two underwater. Jack and Will held onto each of Maria's arm as the dress slowed her down, and slowly swam to the back of the ship. The three resurfaced as Jack pulled himself on the ledge of a port whole as he used his legs to push the cannon back a bit. Jack reached his arms down so Maria could grab a hold, while Will held her by the waist. Maria was hoisted into the small whole as she stumbled in, steadying herself on Jack's arm. The two then reached down for Will as he grabbed their arms and hoisted himself into the ship.

Once all three were safely in the ship Jack went over to a sleeping sailor and knocked him out with his own pistol. He then grabbed it from him and threw his sword to Will. The two started to climb the stairs before being pulled back down by a very unhappy woman.

" What exactly am I suppose to do?" Maria questioned with her hands on her hips.

" You stay here." Jack answered simply as he pointed his pistol at the ground.

" What if I don't want to?" Maria huffed, pushing the pistol away.

" Jack we don't have much time." Will hissed nervously.

" Love, we'll call when it's time to go." Jack explained.

" Mr. Sparrow, I'm not going to sit here and be some damsel in distress." Maria whispered harshly as she repeatedly poked him in the chest.

" Jack the Interceptor is approaching." Will said looking out one of cannon openings.

" Maria, just stay here for a few bloody seconds!" Jack said angrily as he and Will climbed the stairs before she could reply.

" Can you believe that man!?" Maria yelped angrily to the unconcious salior.

" Me either." She said miserably to herself as she sat on a cargo box.

Although as soon as she sat, she found it a laboring task just to breathe, as the blue dress sagged heavily with water. Anna fumbled with it for a moment or two before eyeing the unconcious sailor. A mishcievous glint ignited in her eye as she hurriedly made her way to the man. Meanwhile on deck laughter erupted at Jack and Will's order to abandoned ship, when the captain informed the two that the ship couldn't run only by the two, Jack instantly put on a smirk.

" I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." He replied, cocking the pistol and aiming it at the captain's forehead.

Once the crew were off the ship and on a hopeless rowboat, Jack ordered Will to go retrieve Anna. Will hurriedly dash down the stairs only to the unconcious sailor clothed only with his bloomers, he then spotted Maria's blue dress, but no Maria. Before he called out her name, a voice cleared itself from behind him as Will hurriedly swung his sword around, ready for attack. Although he lowered it to see Maria clothed in a British Navy salior's attire. With white pants that were a little lose, held up by a black belt, a white cotton shirt tucked in with a standard blue jacket; her messy hair covered by a tattered brown hat.

" Now I can actually breath." Maria smirked to a gawking Will.

" Its time to head up." Will said hurriedly, composing himself.

" Lead the way, savvy." Maria said with her best Jack Sparrow impersonation; wich wasn't very good.

Will chuckled as he allowed her to climb the stairs before him as the two joined Jack next to the steering wheel. Jack eyed Maria's attire with a teasing smile as she just sent him a wink. Although thier fun was soon cut short as Will questioned what to do about another ship by the name of The Interceptor, only a few feet away. Jack threw his head over his shoulder, his dreadlocks blowing in the wind, as he gave his signature concieted smirk.

' Does he ever tire of that?' Maria thought to herself with a roll of her eyes.

Just before the Inteceptor was close enough to board the ship, Jack grabbed ahold of Will and Maria as he rushed the two to the back of the ship. He the cut three ropes lose from the riggings as he gave one to Maria then Will. Then he motioned for them to crouch behind boxes of cargo, hidden from view.

" When I say, I want you too stand on the ledge and swing yourself over to the Interceptor as quietly as possible." Jack explained to each of them, his hands taking it's crooked position as he pointed to the other ship.

" Jack that's suicide!" Will protested.

" Just do it!" Jack answered in what seemed to be an annoyed voice.

" Your sure about this Jack?" Maria questioned seriously, looking into his brown eyes.

" Ah, I'm never sure about anything in my life love." Jack answered with a wink,.

" That makes me feel so much better." Maria whispered sarcastically as she watched sailors from the Interceptor boared the ship.

Just as it seemed every sailor was on the ship looking for them, Jack hissed the command as the three gripped their ropes and ran onto the ledge. Maria watched Will and Jack kick off and land with a heavy thump on the other side. She repositioned herself nervously as Jack motioned for her to hurry. Maria instinctively closed her eyes as she pushed off the ledge, biting her lip to keep from crying out. She soon opened her eyes so that she could land properly, only to see herself rushing across the ocean. As she came flying towards the Interceptor she hurriedly let go once she saw the ship's dock beneath her; landing with an ungraceful thump.

" You alright?" Will asked, helping her up by her arm.

" Leave her, she's fine." Jack mumbled pushing Will away, resulting in Maria falling back down to the dock.

" You need to help get this thing going!" Jack said pushing Will towards the anchor chain. " Get that thing out of the water!"

" What can I do?" Maria questioned, getting up as she brushed off her jacket.

" Can you secure the mainsheet?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

" What's that?" Maria questioned as Jack sighed.

" Alright, come with me." He said grabbing her hand and taking her to the large wheel.

" Put your hands here." Jack continued, putting her hands in the proper position as she willed herself not to blush.

" Now we're bearing dead ahead! Got that savvy?" Jack quesitioned.

" Bearing what?" Maria questioned with a clueless look, while Jack rolled his eyes.

" Hey cut me some slack, I've never been on a ship before!" Maria huffed.

" Alright, bearings is witch direction we're goin' in. Dead ahead means we're goin' straight. Got it lass?" Jack explained hurriedly.

" Yes, I got it." Maria snapped as she watched Jack disapear into the rigging.

" BACK TO THE INTERCEPTOR!" A voice shouted into the air.

Maria looked to see Jack running back with a bounce in his step, his smirk more concieted than ever. Maria eyed him curiously as she watched the Interceptor's sails puff out in the wind as it sailed away from the other ship.

" Your relieved." Jack stated as he took the wheel.

Maria went to the side of of the boat as she climbed up on a series ropes in a net like pattern as she grabbed a hold of it with her left hand and foot. Once she was secure she leaned out over the boat to see various sailors swinging off into the ocean in a hopeless attempt to land onboard. She laughed openly as Jack thanked the Commodore for 'making way' for us. She looked out to see a lean man in a white wig glaring at Jack, then turning his narrow eyes on her.

" THANK YOU COMMODORE!" Maria shouted as she took of her hat and let her long hair tumble down.

Maria laughed in delight at his shocked expression as she mockingly blew him a kiss. She could see the Commodore's flushed cheeks all the way from her spot as she burst out into a new fit of giggles. She then turned her attention to Jack as he stood at the wheel, with an expression of pure joy on his face.

" Where to next Captain Jack?" Maria called, climbing higher onto the ropes.

" I'll tell you if you get yer butt out of the ratlines!" Jack called out.

" So that's what these ropes are called." Maria noted aloud landing on the deck careful not to fall.

" First, they're called lines not ropes. Second, ratlines are just part of the shroud, wich is what yer gonna need to be climbin' when we furl the sails." Jack explained, in a tone of voice that made it sound simple.

" Sounds fun." Maria groaned. " Mind if I have a look around?"

" Do what you want, just don't touch anything." Jack answered with a smirk.

" Haha, very funny." Maria answered dryly as she once again climbed the ratlines.

Maria climbed as high as she could until she could see a long wooden beam holding the sail as it bellowed in the breeze. She put her hands on the beam to steady herself as she looked out into the ocean, trying to think of the proper name for the wooden beam that was supporting her. She remembered taking a tour on one of these kind of boats but she hardly retained any of it.

" Wooden Yard!" Maria whispered excitedly, almost afraid that if her voice made to much noise it would shake the ship.

" That's what they called this; a yard." She repeated as she ran her hands against wood.

Maria sighed as she looked out into the vast ocean, not even able to see the boat that they had just left in the dust; well, technically the sea. As she looked around all she saw was blue with clouds lazily floating in the water. It was rather surreal to her, she had grown up on land all her life and had never been out far enough unable to see land. It was like a whole different world, calm and peaceful as she rocked back and forth. After what seemed to be an hour of gazing out at the new world, Maria's body seem to have enough of the swaying. So she decided to climb down, hoping that once she would be on deck, the wooziness would leave her.

Although as she neared the deck she looked in shock to see Will hanging over the ship, holding onto a beam as Jack spoke to him.

" Jack what are you doing!?" Maria yelped as she tried to race down the ratline.

As soon as she reached the two men, she looked relieved to see Will safely on the boat. She hurriedly helped him up, all the while glaring at a brown eyed pirate.

" Jack Sparrow! What on earth were you thinking!?" She yelped.

" That's Captian to you missy!" Jack said carelessly as he turned his attention back to the wheel.

" Will, what on earth is going on?" Maria asked exasperated, trying to steady a dizzy sensation spinning in her head.

" Tortuga." Will said simply as he looked out into the ocean, his expression one of deep thought.

" What?" Maria questioned, removing her blue jacket; hoping to rid herself of the extra heat.

" We're going to Tortuga." He answered finally meeting her eyes, before walking off to another part of the ship.

" Where the hell is Tortuga?" Maria questioned a humming Jack.

" Paradise, mate." Was all Jack said, not even glancing at her.

Maria was about to question him again, when all of the sudden she felt very dizzy as the contents of her stomach seem to swirl around in her body. Maria hurriedly ran to the side of the ship as she ' tossed her cookies' out into the ocean. Although the swirling waves only made it worse as she stumbeled around the deck, finally finding the Captain's quarters. She hurriedly fell onto the soft bed as she took of the restricting belt around her stomach, and unbottoned the top three buttons of her collared shirt.

" Maria, yer alright in there love?" Jack's voice questioned outside the door.

" Go away Jack!" Maria cried weekly, as sweat started to roll down her face.

" Afraid I can't do that." He said opening the door, as light poured into the room.

" You look bloody awful, Maria." Jack said in a soft voice as he made his way towards her.

" Don't you have a boat to steer?" Maria spat.

" Will's takin' care of that, so it looks like I'm havin' to take care of you." Jack answered with that concieted smirk.

" What do you care?" She whispered tiredly.

" I couldn't let a pretty thing like you go to waste, now could I?" Jack said putting a hand to her burning forehead.

" Jack, now is not the time for pick up lines." Maria mumbled.

" I don't know about these 'pick up lines', but I do know that yer gettin' yer sea legs." Jack answered going over to a basin and dipping a cloth into the water.

" Sea legs?" Maria questioned with a raise eyebrow, as she lifted her head slightly.

" Yes, sea legs, give it a few days and you'll be runnin' around this place like it was land." Jack replied bringing the cold cloth to her forehead.

Yet again, Captain Jack Sparrow was right. Maria spent four days confined to the Captain's quarters as Jack and Will came in day to day to check on her. By the fifth day, she was up and refreashed as she scurried around the deck, swabbing it or helping Will with the riggings as he taught her most of it's name and functions. Soon it was their eigth day at sea, as Maria was lounging up in the ratlines again, peering over the yard as she focused her eyes into the black night to see hundreds of twinkling lights, hearing the crash of the waves against a shore. So she did something that she had always wanted to do on a ship.

" LAND HO!" She called down, even though it was only to Will and Jack.

" Yes, we know that now get your lovely bum down here!" Jack hollared.

" Jack will you please stop referring to my bum all the time?" Maria questioned tiredly as Will chuckled.

" What? I said it was lovely." Jack defended as he advanced towards her.

" I'm sure that's what you tell are your girlfriends." Maria pointed out to his dangerously close lips.

" That's not true love, you know I only have eyes for your bum." Jack whispered, his lips coming closer to her's.

" Captain Jack that is the hundredth time you have tried kiss me." Maria smirked pushing him away. " You've got to do alot better than that."

" What was that Jack, I remember you saying something about having her before we got Tortuga, wasn't that right?" Will laughed, remembering his earlier statement. While they watched Maria climb back up the ratlines.

" Atleast I'm not a eunuch." Jack mumbled knocking Will from the wheel.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Hehe, there's chapter 5 that I know alot of you have been waiting for! I hoped you liked it! Oh and a special thanks to ****An Anti-Sheep Cheese Muffin ****for telling me the correct spelling for eunuch! lol. Please encourage more chapters by leaving more and more reviews! Thanks!!**

**P.S. Sorry for all the Spell/Grammer mistakes! Now go hit that pretty purple button!**


End file.
